Hyoudou Issei : The Gamer
by andrew9495
Summary: Hyoudou Issei wakes up one day to find that he has the gamer ability that allows him to live his life like a gamer would play a game. Watch as he learns to use his power and change into something more than human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or The Gamer**

You may have wondered what it would be like to be inside a game. To be able to do all those special moves that main characters tend to do. Or to save the world from some sort of impending doom. I know I have. But in the end, that is just some wishful thinking. There is no way than we can get inside a game; it is just not possible.

So when I saw a health and mana bar hovering over my head in my reflection, I only had one response.

"What the hell!?"

**Hyoudou Issei – Level 1**

**The Gamer**

I raise my hand over the top of my head and to my surprise my hand passed right through the bars and the text. What the hell is this supposed to be? Don't tell me that my life really got turned into a game!

"That can't be right. Maybe I'm just hallucinating from having spent the entire night playing eroges."

Having finished my morning rituals, I walked out of the bathroom. I walked down the stairs to the ground floor, only to be frozen at the entrance to the dining room.

**Misa Hyoudou – Level 8**

**Housewife**

**Ichiro Hyoudou – Level 7**

**Salary man**

Hanging above the heads of my parents were their names, along with their levels.

"Ah, Issei. You are awake." Mome said once she noticed me, bringing me out of my stupor. "Come on. Sit down and have your breakfast."

I autopiloted through the majority of breakfast, trying to understand what was going on. Did I play so many games that my mind finally snapped? They always did say that playing too many games was bad for health. I was so occupied with this that I didn't realize I was running late for school.

"Oh shit!" I quickly put on my uniform before grabbing my bag and running out. I was already pretty late for school, and if I didn't make it in time, I would surely be chewed out by Souna Kaichou. I still don't understand why the student council president has to check up on late comers personally anyway.

I was brought out of my musings when a blue window appeared out of nowhere in front of me, making me jump backwards.

**Quest Alert**

**Don't be late: Get to Kuoh Gakuen on time**

**Make sure that you get to school in time, or suffer the wrath of the student council president. You have twenty minutes to get there.**

**Completion Award: 500 Exp**

**Increase reputation with Souna Shitori**

**Completion Failure: Decrease Reputation with Souna Shitori**

**Punishment – Stand outside the classroom while holding buckets of water**

**Yes – No**

Realizing that even if I pressed 'No' on the screen, I would still probably get the punishment if I'm late. So I accepted the 'Quest', as it were, before breaking into a sprint. I managed to make it just in time too. A timer had started the moment I accepted the quest, and by the time I had burst through the gates, there was only thirty seconds left on it. I was already out of breath, and was panting harder than a dog.

"Ah, Hyoudou-kun." I turned around to see Souna Kaichou standing by the gate. "It seems that you made it just in time. Now I won't get to punish you with the new rules that came into effect recently.

A shiver ran up my spine at the nonchalant way in which she talked about punishing me. Her black hair and spectacles, along with the cold look on her face made for a strict image; an image she had no trouble living up to.

I got to the classroom moments before homeroom started, with the teacher right behind me. Once the class began, I was unable to keep my mind on the lecture, so I began thinking about what had happened after I reached school. Once I had arrived just in time, a quest completion message was displayed, letting me know that I had succeeded. There was also another message, something which interested me greatly.

**Your VIT has increased by 1.**

Did that mean that not just health or levels, I also had stats? How am I supposed to check them? In a game, there would be a menu, or a button, on the Heads Up Display. From the looks of it, the only thing that showed up was people's names and levels. The only health bar I could see was mine. But if this really is similar to a game, there must be some way to check the stats. Since there is no graphical interface, it must be gesture or voice activated. And since it would be retarded to go around swinging one's hands to open menus, it must be voice activated.

At this point, there was a ping, a sound used regularly in games as an alert, and a new window appeared.

**You have created a special skill by a special act.**

**By carefully shifting through the data at hand to find proper information, you have created the skill [Observe].**

**Observe – Level 1 – Exp 0.0%**

**Information is power. With the right information, you can turn any adverse situation in your favor. Without it, you may flounder like a fish without water. Observe your surroundings carefully to find important information. The higher the level, the better information you will get.**

**Passively Increase INT by 10%**

**Passively Increase WIS by 10%**

**MP cost – 5**

Okay… So by figuring out that the commands are voice activated I created a skill? Sweet! Let's see how it works. Let's try it on the book. "[Observe]" I whisper the command, and to my delight a window pops up.

**English for High School**

**A regular textbook used to teach English to High School students.**

That was… underwhelming. Maybe I should have tried it with something more interesting? I know! I'll try it on the teacher. "[Observe]"

**Tsubasa Kondo – Level 7**

**English Teacher**

**Tsubasa Kondo is an English Teacher at Kuoh Gakuen. He is 35 years old and is happily married.**

Well, I suppose that's as far as I can get with just a Level 1 skill. Now, before anything else can sidetrack me, let's check out the stats like I originally wanted. Stats are usually found in the status screen, so here goes nothing. "[Status]" To my delight, a window opened immediately, displaying my stats.

**Hyoudou Issei – Level 1**

**The Gamer**

**Hyoudou Issei is a sophomore at Kuoh Gakuen. He is famous for his unbridled lust for the female body, and his unyielding love for breasts. He is known as the Oppai Baka amongst the student body, and is hated by the general female populace.**

Hey now! That's a little uncalled for! No matter how much truth it has, the description shouldn't be so rude.

**HP 200/200**

**MP 40/50**

**STR 8**

**VIT 9**

**DEX 7**

**INT 5**

**WIS 3**

**LUC ?**

**Points 0**

**Money 500**

From the looks of it, I spent some MP while using the Observe skill. Other than that the stats seem to be quite evenly distributed, although from the looks of it, my mental stats are lower than my physical stats. Does that mean that even this, this ability of mine is telling me that I'm stupid?

In any case, my life is not going to be the same again, for better or for worse.

**Author's Note**

**What is this? Am I working on a new story? Yes I am. I recently got around to reading "The Gamer" Manhwa, and I really, really liked it. I actually read some fanfiction crossing over Naruto with The Gamer before reading the actual manhwa, but that's just details. So, I thought 'You know what. Why not cross over High School DxD with The Gamer?' And the result is this chapter. Obviously this is going to get really close to OOC territory as The Gamer ability means that Issei will behave somewhat differently than in cannon, but that's the beauty of fanfiction. I don't have to adhere to the cannon too much in the first place.**

**If you want to try out the stories which inspired me, here they are:**

**Naruto: The Gamer Files by MaxFic**

**Naruto: The Gamer by Darkcloudalpha**

**Hope you guys like this. Also review as much as you want to. It's the lifeblood of writers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter 2… within a day. It's still a small chapter, which some might not like. I'm keeping the chapters small (for now) because otherwise it would be too tempting to change too many stuff. But my writing style means that it would probably increase in size slowly. About pairings… I really haven't decided yet. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or The Gamer**

"[Observe]" I whispered, turning my gaze towards one of my best friends.

**Yamamoto Matsuda – Level 1**

**Sexual Harassment Paparazzi**

**Matsuda is a sophomore at Kuoh Gakuen, and is part of the perverted trio. He used to be an athlete in middle school, but gave up that life to devote himself to the way of the pervert. His life's goal is to take compromising pictures of the private parts of a girl.**

Well, the description was spot on, but somebody should really teach this thing some discretion. This time I turned towards my other friend, and whisper again. "[Observe]"

**Ikeda Motohama – Level 1**

**Three Size Scouter**

**Motohama is a sophomore at Kuoh Gakuen, and is part of the perverted trio. He is known for his ability to observe great details and uses them to fuel his perverseness. He can tell the three sizes of a girl with only one look.**

Again right on the money. It's really depressing if you put it so bluntly. I was surprised when another window appeared following the description.

**The level of [Observe] has increased by 1.**

Oh! Nice! So I can level up skills by using them continually. You know what? I still haven't checked my skills yet. Going by my past experiences, I should say the command out loud. "[Skills]" I whisper out, and the skill window appears in front of me to prove me right. There were only three skills in the list though. I looked over the first one, pressing on it to display further information.

**Gamer's Mind – Level Max**

**Provides the gamer with a strong mind, allowing him to stay calm in all situations. The Gamer becomes immune to all psychological effects.**

Well, that explains why I haven't panicked yet; I just can't do it anymore. If it was the regular old me, I'd have been running around like a headless chicken. Now let's see the next skill.

**Gamer's Body – Level Max**

**Provides the gamer with a strong body, allowing him to take and heal damage like one would in a game. Can help the player survive in situations where a normal human might die.**

Does that mean that I won't get actually hurt? Game characters tend to heal from all wounds after a good night's rest. If that is applicable to me as well, I will never suffer a permanent injury. Maybe I should try some sort of sports? I shake my head to stop myself from going on a tangent. I still had one more skill to look at.

**Observe – Level 2 – Exp 0.0%**

**Information is power. With the right information, you can turn any adverse situation in your favor. Without it, you may flounder like a fish without water. Observe your surroundings carefully to find important information. The higher the level, the better information you will get.**

**Passively Increase INT by 11%**

**Passively Increase WIS by 11%**

**MP cost – 5**

From the looks of it, the level up caused the passive boost to my intelligence and wisdom to increase by 1%. If only I had some good INT and WIS to actually benefit from the boosts.

It wasn't long before the bell for the lunch break rang. Luckily, none of the teachers had wanted to ask me any questions, because I wasn't paying much attention to the class at all. Almost immediately after the bell rang, I was flanked by Matsuda and Motohama.

"Yo, Issei. Up for some peeking on the Kendo Club after school?" asked Matsuda. The moment he did so, another window popped up in front of me.

**Quest Alert**

**Peeking on the Kendo Club**

**Matsuda and Motohama want to peek on the girls from the Kendo Club when they are changing their clothes. Accompany them, and make sure that none of you get caught by the girls, or suffer the consequences.**

**Completion Award: 100 Exp**

**Increase Friendship with Matsuda and Motohama**

**Completion Failure: Beating from the Kendo Club Girls**

**Decrease Reputation with the Kendo Club Girls**

**Yes – No**

So… even peeking on girls is a quest? I like the sound of that. And if I manage to ensure that we don't get caught, I even get experience. And if I fail, I get a beating, and reduce reputation with the Kendo Club girls. I have suffered countless beatings due to my perverted acts, and I don't think my reputation with girls can go any lower. Therefore, I have only one answer.

"Yes."

The rest of the day went by somewhat uneventfully. There weren't any skill or quest messages. Although when I had my lunch, and window did pop up to tell me I regained some health, which I never really lost. Once the bell for the final class rang, the three of us quickly went behind the building, and are currently now right below the window of the changing room. Not that we could actually see through the windows due to the curtains. But that was not our target. Our target was a small hole in the wall just below the window.

"Now listen up. We are going to take turns at it, or else we have a high chance of getting caught." I said, getting Matsuda and Motohama to agree. After a quick match of rock-paper-scissors, I was sitting furthest from the three, having lost all three rounds and getting the last go.

"Oh! Murayama has such great breasts!"

"Katase's legs are so nice!"

After near 2 minutes of them hogging the hole I finally got my turn. My eyes landed on Murayama immediately, as she was not wearing anything other than her panties at the moment. But what caught my eye though was the information hanging from the top of her head.

**Shidou Murayama – Level 11**

**Kendo Club Ace**

That's even higher than the adults! No wonder her beatings hurt so badly! Curiosity got the better of me, and I found myself whispering to myself, "[Observe]"

**Shidou Murayama – Level 11**

**Kendo Club Ace**

**Murayama is a sophomore at Kuoh Gakuen. She is the ace of the Kendo Club, and was in the top 16 of the nationals last year. Her skill with a bokken is immense.**

**HP 800/800**

**MP 200/200**

Oh! Did my level up of [Observe] allow me to see the health of others? That seems extremely useful. Maybe if I leveled it up further, I would be able to get even more information? My train of thought was broken when I was suddenly assaulted by a sense of impending doom.

**You have created a special skill by a special act**

**By sensing the danger that is coming your way, you have created the skill [Danger Sense]**

**Danger Sense – Level 1 – Exp 0.0%**

**Danger Sense allows you to sense any danger that is coming your way, allowing you to get out of the way. The higher the level, the further away you can sense the danger coming from.**

**Range – 5 meters**

I did not even bother to look at the skill creation window that appeared, the only thing that registered in my mind was that there was going to be some serious trouble if we didn't move. So I grabbed Matsuda and Motahama by the collar, and dragged them behind a tree. And not too soon either, as the window opened, revealing a fully clothed Katase holding her bokken in hand.

"Odd. I thought I'd heard some voices." She said to herself, before closing the window. All three of us released a sigh of relief that we were holding in.

"Man, how did you know that Katase was going to come out?" asked Motohama. I chuckled nervously at his question.

"Gut feeling?" I half replied half asked.

"Well, you should listen to your gut feeling more if it is this helpful." said Motohama. At this point, two different windows showed up in front of me.

**Congratulations! Quest Completed**

**Peeking on the Kendo Club**

**Completion Award: 100 Exp**

**Increase Friendship with Matsuda and Motohama**

**You have created a special skill by a special act.**

**By successfully remaining undetected, you have created the skill [Sneaking].**

**Sneaking – Level 1 – Exp 0.0%**

**Getting caught by the opponent can be devastating. Use [Sneaking] to avoid detection and snoop around to your heart's content.**

**Passively increase stealth by 10%**

**+1% stealth when active**

**MP cost – 20**

So I can even create skills like this? Whatever this ability of mine is, there's only one thing I can say about it. It's awesome!

**Author's Note: That's a wrap. I know it's small, but I'd like to stick to a schedule where I post stuff as I come up with it for a while, or else I'd get stuck with changing too many things; I'm extremely prone to that. I won't be putting any complete stats yet, as for now it'd seem like an attempt to rack up words. On that note, I'm going to cut my rant short here. Make sure to leave a review behind if you like the story, or if you have some comments. Hell, leave a review if you don't like the story. That way I'd know what people don't like. Remember, reviews are extremely important, as they can help inspire a writer to post a new chapter within a day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I kind of fucked up and forgot to mention which skills are active and which are passive. They'll be fixed from this chapter onward.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and I mean do not, own High School DxD or The Gamer**

The three of us separated once we got out of the trees, making sure that we weren't spotted by the Kendo Club Girls. Matsuda and Motohama left for their respective clubs, leaving me all alone…

Not that I really mind. It gives me the time to try out my new skills.

From the looks of things, I had managed to learn two new skills during my little adventure. The first of which was [Danger Sense]. From the looks of it, it is a passive skill meant to notify me about dangers within a five meter radius from me. Which means that I won't have to give the command, it will do its job on its own. [Sneaking] on the other hand is an active skill, although it has its own passive effects. The boost to stealth is a great thing, especially with my penchant for peeking.

I didn't really want to risk getting a beating after narrowly escaping last time, so I couldn't really go about leveling up [Sneaking] or [Danger Sense], so I did the only thing that I could.

I leveled up [Observe].

**Observe (Active) – Level 4 – Exp 5.9%**

**Information is power. With the right information, you can turn any adverse situation in your favor. Without it, you may flounder like a fish without water. Observe your surroundings carefully to find important information. The higher the level, the better information you will get.**

**Passively Increase INT by 13%**

**Passively Increase WIS by 13%**

**MP cost – 5**

With [Observe] at level 4, I can now see the stats of others. Although I'm beginning to regret the addition, considering how much of a difference that everyone else had with my stats.

"Ah! Kiba-kun!"

I was brought out of my musings by the squealing of girls. I turned around from my seat overlooking the athletic tracks and saw a blonde bishounen walking by. It was Kiba Yuuto, a member of the Occult Research Club. He was known as the school Prince, and was the enemy of all males. However, something caught my eyes; the level screen hovering over his head.

**Kiba Yuuto – Level 20**

**?**

Damn, that's a really high level. What did he do to get double the level of a regular adult? And what's up with the question marks? Does that mean that I know so little about him that he can't even be assigned a title? And here I was thinking that he would be assigned the obligatory [Prince] title. But still, there must be something about him that let him level up that much. So, I let my curiosity get the better of me.

[Observe]

**Kiba Yuuto – Level 20**

**?**

**Kiba Yuuto is a sophomore at Kuoh Gakuen. He is a member of the Occult Research Club and is extremely popular with the girls. Other than that, not much is known about him, and he is a real mystery.**

**HP 1500/1500**

**MP 300/300**

**STR 20**

**VIT 26**

**DEX 78**

**INT 38**

**WIS 25**

**LUK 12**

What's up with those stats!? That's way higher than an average person! And his dexterity is too damn high. Even the members of the Track and Field Club only had 35 on average! Although he seems to be really down on luck. What's up with that?

He really must be hiding something underneath that persona, because there's no way someone with such a high level can be a regular human.

**You have managed to deduce something important. Your WIS has increased by 1.**

Huh? So the more I use my brains my wisdom will increase? Well, I'm not someone who would look a gift horse in the mouth. I'll take any stat increases I can get. I can't possibly remain the lowest of the low for the rest of my life now, can I?

It wasn't long after which I decided to head for home, since it was getting quite late. It was well past 5 in the afternoon, and most of the clubs were already done with their activities and were slowly filtering out. I took to the streets, looking around at all the level information on people. I would have been using observe, but I actually ran out of MP. Not really a surprise since it was the third time I ran out of MP today. Damn my minuscule reserves! Even Matsuda and Motohama had more MP. So I was forced to wait for the next 50 minutes before I could go spamming [Observe] again, since my MP regeneration rate was 1 per minute.

It wasn't even 10 minutes since I left school that a window appeared in front of me.

**Your [Danger Sense] is tingling.**

What the hell is with this Spiderman style message!? Does that mean that there's some sort of danger about?

My question was answered immediately when I turned around a corner. Standing right in front of me were Murayama and Katase from the Kendo Club, surrounded by 5… thugs, for the lack of a better word. They were all wearing leather jackets and pants as if it was going out of fashion. Did they have a leather fetish or something? Then I noticed the five motorcycles that were parked right behind them. They must be a biker gang of some sort.

"Hey ladies. Want to join us to the karaoke?" asked the one I deduced to be the leader. It wasn't that hard, since instead of his name on top of his head were the words **[Biker Gang Leader]**. It seems even my ability seems to think that these guys were nothing much.

And they really weren't much, since the leader was only a level 8, while the rest of them were all level 3s. They were no match for Murayama or Katase, let alone both of them put together. They were after all both level 11. All I had to do was slink away and no one would be the wiser. It's not like the two girls needed my help or anything. It was at this juncture that my new powers let itself be known.

**Quest Alert**

**Lend a hand**

**Help Murayama and Katase deal with the Biker Gang to increase your reputation with them**

**Completion Award: 5000 Exp**

**Increase Reputation greatly with Murayama**

**Increase Reputation greatly with Katase**

**Completion Failure: 1000 Exp**

**Reduce Reputation with Murayama**

**Reduce Reputation with Katase**

**Yes – No**

That's a lot of experience, even with a quest failure. And I might even get lucky and actually complete the quest and actually get on the good books of the two. It's not like I'd get beaten up too much with those two around anyway. They could handle themselves. So, I quickly pressed the [Yes] button.

Alright, let's do this. "[Sneaking]". I could almost feel myself become harder to pick up, and it became clear when I slowly walked up behind one of the weaker members and he couldn't sense me coming up from behind him. I assessed the situation real quick, and noticed that Katase seemed to be getting impatient with the gang, her hand twitching ever so slightly towards her bokken that she seemed to carry around everywhere. The Biker Gang must have been really stupid to try and make a move on someone who carried a bamboo sword around with them; it's usually not for show.

Deciding that I had gotten close enough. I grabbed the head of the guy in front of me. Before he could even make any sort noise, I bashed his head into the wall. I let go immediately, allowing him to collapse on the ground, unconscious. The leader noticed my sneak attack and let out a cry, alerting every one of my presence. The Biker Gang Member in my immediate vicinity turned towards me, and I used his confusion to my advantage, getting inside his guard in the blink of an eye, before connecting with a blow right to his solar plexus, making sure to punch right through him as many action flicks would advise. Seemed to work perfectly too, as the air was knocked right out of lungs as he bent down. Using his downward movement as leverage, I grabbed onto his head, before jumping up and hit him with a rising knee, rendering him unconscious.

Katase took the cry of the leader as a signal, and had pulled her bokken out with one swift move, and hit the guy closest to her on the top of his head with enough force to knock him unconscious. She then turned towards the leader and swung for his midsection. His inexperience in an actual proper fight showed as the bamboo sword went right past his guard and into his torso. He fell to his knees clutching his side, allowing Katase a free hit to the head that knocked him out.

Murayama herself was not one to stand around, as she lashed out with a kick to the groin of the Biker Gang Member that was near her, causing me to cringe. The guy didn't even stand a chance, as he fainted from the extreme pain that assaulted his brain.

All of this took a total of 10 seconds.

"Pervert. What are you doing here?" asked Katase, and from the looks of it wasn't entirely sure what to do with my intervention.

"I have a name too you know." said I, trying to sound hurt. "And to answer your question, I was just passing by. I can't really leave my classmates in a situation like this, no matter how capable they are of getting out of it."

Katase seemed to give a long contemplative look at me, before grabbing Murayama by the hand and walked away. "Come on Murayama, let's go."

Murayama herself seemed to give me a small smile, one which was a mixture of gratitude for stepping in and apology for Katase's behavior. At this point, several windows seemed to appear in front of me, taking my mind off the two.

**Congratulations! Quest Complete**

**Lend a hand**

**Completion Award: 5000 Exp**

**Increase Reputation greatly with Murayama**

**Increase Reputation greatly with Katase**

**You came up with a successful strategy. Your WIS has increased by 1.**

**You have created a special skill through a special act.**

**By fighting with a biker gang in the streets, you have created the skill [Street Fighting].**

**Street Fighting (Passive) – Level 1 – 23.8%**

**When fighting in the streets, everything is legal. Use your fists, tools and the environment to come out on top.**

**Passively increase STR by 1%**

**Passively increase VIT by 1%**

**Passively increase DEX by 1%**

**Increase Environmental Damage by 10%**

**You have created a special skill through a special act.**

**Bash Head (Active) – Level 1 – 0.0%**

**When nothing else works, bash their heads in.**

**MP cost – 10**

**You have created a special skill through a special act.**

**Sucker Punch (Active) – Level 1 – 0.0%**

**Punch their breath right out of them. One hit to the solar plexus is all it takes to bring someone to their knees.**

**MP cost – 10**

**You have created a special skill through a special act.**

**Rising Knee (Active) – Level 1 – 0.0%**

**A jumping knee to the head is usually enough to knock someone out.**

**MP cost – 10**

**The level of [Sneaking] has increased by 1.**

**Your level has increased by 1.**

**You have 5 points to spend.**

Well, this day seems to get better and better.

**Author's Note**

**Welp. Another day, another chapter. A slightly bigger chapter at that. I hope I'm doing a good job at this. I hope you guys love reading this as much as I love writing it.**

**Also, don't forget to review. Without reviews, I won't have the juice to continue writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Seriously. I do not own High School DxD or The Gamer**

After helping Katase and Murayama deal with the Biker Gang, I made my way quickly to my home. I wanted to see what the level up meant, and I really didn't want to do that in the middle of the street. I made a beeline straight for my bedroom the moment I got home, and locked the door behind me. There's no telling what my parents would think of me talking to myself while waving my hands around. I threw my school bag towards my desk, before settling down on my bed.

"[Status]"

**Hyoudou Issei – Level 2**

**The Gamer**

**Hyoudou Issei is a sophomore at Kuoh Gakuen. He is famous for his unbridled lust for the female body, and his unyielding love for breasts. He is known as the Oppai Baka amongst the student body, and is hated by the general female populace.**

**HP 200/200**

**MP 50/50**

**STR 8**

**VIT 9**

**DEX 7**

**INT 5**

**WIS 5**

**LUC ?**

**Points 5**

**Money 500**

From the looks of things, nothing changed in terms of stats. I remember my wisdom being lower, but I also remember gaining some points in it. Other than that, there seems to be no other change, except for maybe the points, which were zero last time I checked. Oh, that's right! Wasn't there a message that said I have 5 points to spend now? No wonder there's arrows beside the stats. That must be how I can increase my stats.

However, I don't know what any of those stats even mean, so I can't really go around increasing stats willy-nilly. If you are anywhere near a competent gamer, you know that you must always understand the stats before upgrading them. Hmm… This is a game, isn't it? That means there should be some sort of guide. Because if there isn't any, then this is a really crappy game.

"So, let's try this. Help. Tutorial. [Guide]…"

**Welcome to the [Guide], Hyoudou Issei. Here you can find detailed information on many aspects of the game. What do you want to learn about?**

**Stats**

**Skills**

**Reputation**

**Quests**

There were several more options below this, but were blank and greyed out. Probably because I have not encountered those things, so no help is available for them. Sounds reasonable enough. Without further ado, I clicked on the option that seemed the most important at this point.

**Stats**

**Stats are the lifeblood of The Gamer. They determine how strong they are, how much damage they can take, and how much damage they can dish out. But that's not all. Stats can also affect the regular life of the gamer. There are two different types of stats; dependent and independent.**

**Independent stats are ones which are free from the influence of other stats. They can be increased by themselves, by either assigning stat points or by performing a certain act repeatedly.**

**Dependent stats, are completely dependent on another stat, mostly independent. To change these stats, you need to change the stat they are dependent on, they cannot be directly affected**

**Which stat do you want to know about?**

**Health Point**

**Mana Point**

**Strength**

**Vitality**

**Dexterity**

**Intelligence**

**Wisdom**

**Luck**

Hmm… HP and MP seem obvious enough, let's try the other's first.

**Strength**

**Strength determines your how much physical power that you possess, and determines the amount of damage you deal with your physical attacks. In order to increase your strength, you need to go through physical conditioning and exercise, or use your stat points.**

**Vitality**

**Vitality is how well your body is. It determines how much Health you have, as well as affecting the total damage you receive from enemy attacks. To increase your vitality, you must ensure that your body remains fit, and to do that, you need to do lots of running.**

**Dexterity**

**Your speed and agility is determined by your dexterity. The higher your dexterity, the faster you will be, and you will have a much better time dodging. Increasing dexterity is tricky, as simple running won't do you any good. You need to go through an obstacle course to positively change your dexterity.**

**Intelligence**

**Intelligence is your capability of retaining information in your mind. It affects the amount of MP that you have. That doesn't mean that increasing Intelligence makes you smarter. It just increases your potential to be smart. Think of it as increasing the size of the glass instead of filling it up. To increase your intelligence, you must study. A lot.**

**Wisdom**

**Wisdom, on the other hand is comparable to filling the glass up. It increases your mental capabilities. Wisdom allows you to make efficient use of the knowledge that you have. In order to actually increase your smarts, you must increase both your intelligence and wisdom. Because a really high wisdom means nothing when you have no knowledge. It also affects the rate at which your MP is To increase wisdom, you must partake in brain exercises, and play strategy games such as chess and shougi. **

**Luck**

**It's exactly what it sounds like. Luck affects your fortune. A low luck would result in misfortune, and a high luck would mean that you are extremely fortunate. Luck can increase or decrease randomly due to events, and tends to fluctuate quite a bit. There's no such thing as a steady luck, after all. The only way to increase luck is to use your stat points.**

Well. That was… enlightening. Good thing that there was this guide, or else I would have thought that increasing intelligence was enough to become smart. In any case, I can see where I could have trouble increasing my stats other than the stat points. Dexterity will be a problem because I don't have access to an obstacle course. Wisdom will be a slight problem as I am not really a strategy game player, but is easily remediable. The rest seems to be much easier to increase.

If I remember correctly, I have skills that tend to be MP intensive, especially with my current MP pool. I'd run out of MP extremely quickly with at most 5 use of my skills, and then I have to wait for 50 minutes for full regeneration. I need to fix this problem if I were to not get in trouble due to not having enough MP.

Which leaves me with a conundrum. Do I increase my Intelligence, and thus increase my MP, or do I increase my wisdom and increase my MP regen. Hmm… I guess I'll go with more MP for now. It's no use if I run out that quickly, even if I have a good regen. So, I dumped all my available stat points into intelligence.

"Alright, let's check my [Status] now."

**Hyoudou Issei – Level 2**

**The Gamer**

**Hyoudou Issei is a sophomore at Kuoh Gakuen. He is famous for his unbridled lust for the female body, and his unyielding love for breasts. He is known as the Oppai Baka amongst the student body, and is hated by the general female populace.**

**HP 200/200**

**MP 100/100**

**STR 8**

**VIT 9**

**DEX 7**

**INT 10**

**WIS 5**

**LUC ?**

**MP Regen 2% (2 MP) per minute**

**Points 0**

**Money 500**

Oh! What's this? It seems that I can now see my MP regeneration rate. 2%, huh. Well. It's better than nothing.

The rest of the day seemed to go by quite uneventfully. It seems that skills are created depending on my actions, and then these skills can be used to do the things a lot more efficiently than I would have normally done. For once in my entire life, I actually did my homework on my own free will. And it was so worth it. My intelligence went up by 1 for actually studying. Makes me wonder what I my stats would be if I had actually studied before.

Quests seemed to be created whenever I had something to do. I got one when Mom asked me to go out and buy some groceries. I gladly accepted, of course. Not only did it land me some free experience, I was also allowed to keep the change. Nice, right? It also increased my reputation with my Mom.

I still don't understand the reputation system though. By completing quests, I can increase my reputation with other people. From the looks of it, it seems to get them to like me more, or at least something along those lines. Murayama seemed to have changed her opinion of me, even by the slightest, due to today's encounter. It almost made me feel bad for peeking on her earlier.

Almost.

Katase, on the other hand, seems to still hold on to the same opinion of me, especially with how she had dragged Murayama away. Maybe I need to do more quests to get her to like me?

I continued musing over my new ability, as I let myself slowly fall into a deep slumber.

**You have slept in your bed. Your HP and MP is restored by 100%.**

I looked at the message that seemed to greet me the moment I had woken up. So sleeping on my bed completely restores my health and mana. That is almost exactly like a game. Hell, I'm not entirely sure that there is any difference at all.

Makes you wonder what else is like a game. All games have an objective or end goal; be it getting the girl, making the best damn empire ever, or triumphing over evil. That meant that even my life had an end goal of sorts, or else it won't be treated like a game. Does that mean I am supposed to be a hero that saves the world from some impending doom? I don't think I am up for something like that.

But if it were getting the girls and making a harem, I can certainly up for it.

**Thinking about such deep topics has increased your WIS by 1.**

You know, if I am going to get a point in wisdom every time I actually think, I might be inclined to do more of it… Not that I don't think at all. I do think. But it's usually about something related to harem or oppai.

A man's gotta prioritize after all.

By the time I had left for school, I had plenty of time left in my hand. I hadn't even taken two steps out of my house though, when a notification appeared in front of me.

**Quest Alert**

**Don't be late: Get to Kuoh Gakuen on time**

**Make sure that you get to school in time, or suffer the wrath of the student council president. You have one hour to get there.**

**Completion Award: Increase reputation with Souna Shitori**

**Completion Failure: Decrease Reputation with Souna Shitori**

**Punishment – Stand outside the classroom while holding buckets of water**

**Yes – No**

Isn't this same quest I had yesterday? Except for the time limit or the fact that there was no experience reward, it was exactly the same thing. I was so very tempted to just say no since there was no experience reward, but decided against it. After all, if I can get the Student Council President to like me more just by arriving on time, I really should do so. Especially with the level of reputation I had with her.

I had checked my Reputation with others last night, and I must say, it was extremely disheartening. Except for my parents, Matsuda and Motohama, I had a bad reputation with just about everybody. The girls seemed to outright hate me; although I can't really blame them. My actions are not really well liked. Although, there are some girls who find me tolerable, but they are a handful. And it seems that after yesterday's actions, Murayama seems to be neutral towards me, while Katase seemed to dislike me instead of hating me. I'm pretty sure if I didn't do that quest yesterday, my standing with these two would be even worse.

I arrived at school with plenty of time to spare. Souna Kaichou seemed to give a small smile at me when I crossed the gate, but it lasted for such a sort while that I began to doubt my own eyes.

**Congratulations! Quest Complete**

**Don't be late: Get to Kuoh Gakuen in time.**

**Completion Reward: Increase Reputation with Souna Shitori**

**You arrived 20 minutes early.**

**Bonus Reward: 20% boost to the reputation gain.**

So, arriving early means that I actually got a boost to the reputation gained with Kaichou? Sweet.

The classes were somewhat uneventful, if not straight out boring. I was so very tempted to fall asleep during most of the lectures, but restrained myself from doing so. It paid off too, as evident from the messages that popped out once school ended.

**You paid attention to class and studied diligently.**

**Your INT has increased by 1**

**Your WIS has increased by 1**

This obviously brought my wisdom to somewhere on the same level as the rest of my stats, while my INT now far outstripped the rest. Not that this level was any good, since most of my classmates had way more than me. I had used [Observe] on quite a few of my classmates during homeroom, so I should know.

I was really bored.

The first person I checked was Murayama, and I must say that I expected the somewhat high stats, especially after seeing Kiba's stats. Her stats seemed to be well balanced, except for maybe a bit angled towards the physical aspect. It was to be expected; she was a member of the Kendo Club, so she should be physically strong. The well-balanced part probably comes from the fact that she was attentive in class. If my own experiences tell me anything, that should be enough to balance her stats out.

**Shidou Murayama – Level 11**

**Kendo Club Ace**

**Murayama is a sophomore at Kuoh Gakuen. She is the ace of the Kendo Club, and was in the top 16 of the nationals last year. Her skill with a bokken is immense.**

**HP 800/800**

**MP 200/200 **

**STR 23**

**VIT 25**

**DEX 28**

**INT 20**

**WIS 15**

**LUK 25**

I always knew Katase to be a bit of a muscle head, so her physically inclined stats were no surprise either. She always did hit harder than Murayama. What was surprising though was her somewhat high wisdom stat. Probably what allowed her to be such a good leader even though she tends to act before thinking.

**Takeuchi Katase – Level 11**

**Kendo Club Vice Captain**

**Katase is a sophomore at Kuoh Gakuen, and is the Vice Captain of the Kendo Club. Normally you wouldn't see a 2****nd**** year as a Vice Captain, but her leadership scores made sure that she got that position. She always carried a bokken around with her.**

**HP 900/900**

**MP 180/180**

**STR 26**

**VIT 30**

**DEX 25**

**INT 18**

**WIS 20**

**LUK 20**

However, the most surprising of the lot is Akai Kiryuu, the class representative. While she may have been just level 8, she actually has more intelligence than the entire class. Hell, she has more intelligence than most of the teachers. Compound that to the fact that she had a high wisdom stat, she is undoubtedly the smartest person in the class.

**Akai Kiryuu – Level 8**

**Class Representative**

**Akai Kiryuu is the Class Representative of class 2-A at Kuoh Gakuen. She is known to be a bit perverted, and claims to have the ability to gauge the size of boys' manhood.**

**HP 300/300**

**MP 500/500**

**STR 10**

**VIT 15**

**DEX 18**

**INT 50**

**WIS 35**

**LUK 16**

I also checked Matsuda and Motohama's stats, and frankly… they were horrible. Worse than mine even. I expected Matsuda to have better physical stats due to his past as an athlete, but he seems to have let his body rot. I have to ensure something like that doesn't happen. I though Motohama might be somewhat smart, but his only mentionable stat was wisdom. He has terrible intelligence, possibly because of how limited his knowledge is. His wisdom was high because whatever it is that he knew, he knew it very well.

Once classes were over, I quickly split from the two, hoping to get some use out of the rest of my skills. Therefore, the next hour or so I spent using the [Sneaking] skill and peeping around on the sports clubs changing room, sans the Kendo Club of course. I didn't really want to tempt my fate; yesterday was really, really close. During my excursions, I learned several things. First of all, [Sneaking] had a time limit of 5 minutes, after which it deactivated on its own. Which meant that the actual MP cost of the skill was 4 MP per minute, which is quite great considering everything else. But if I deactivated the skill early, it would still cost the whole 20 MP, meaning I had to actually think about when to use it.

Also, once I figured out the time limit, the information was added to the skill window. This meant that a skill can have more to it than meets the eye, and I had to experiment with them to find out their limitations. Why this was not mentioned in the Skill tutorials I have no clue.

Of course using it so many time resulted in a level up.

**Sneaking (Active) – Level 3 – Exp 24.4%**

**Getting caught by the opponent can be devastating. Use [Sneaking] to avoid detection and snoop around to your heart's content.**

**Passively increase stealth by 10%**

**+3% stealth when active**

**Time active – 10 minutes**

**MP cost – 20**

It's a really good thing that [Sneaking] also had a passive boost, or I'm entirely sure that I would have been caught the first time it ran out. By the time it did level up though, I was already out of MP. So, I decided to walk home at this point.

As I walked on the sidewalk, I noticed that there were some easy quests that seem to be appearing in front of me.

**Quest Alert**

**A cat in trouble?**

**Help the kid get his cat back down from the tree. It seems to be stuck there.**

**Quest Reward: 100 Exp**

**Quest Alert**

**Help the elderly**

**Do your good deed of the day. Assist the old woman trying to cross the street.**

**Quest Reward: 100 Exp**

…And a few more, so I'll spare you the trouble of actually going through them. I did most of them that were possible, especially the ones which had some experience reward. After all, there was never such a thing as too much experience. Of course, doing so significantly reduced my speed, and it would be a while before I actually reached home, but I was in no hurry.

It was after completing one such quest was I called from behind. "Pervert."

I turned around to come face to face with Murayama and Katase. It seems that they were walking home as well. I must have really wasted a lot of time for them to finish with their clubs and catch up to me.

"I have a name, you know." I murmur to myself, although I'm sure they both heard me. "Walking home?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." it was Murayama that answered my question. Katase looked like she had swallowed a sour grape, though. "You live around here?"

"It's further down the road actually, but in the general direction." I replied. "What about you two?"

"Oh, no. We are actually going to a crepe shop in the neighborhood. It seems to be popular amongst the girls in our school recently." answered Murayama, completely ignoring the 'it's none of your damn business' look Katase was sending me. She must be really protective of her best friend.

The conversation broke down when I had an ominous feeling pass over me.

**Your [Danger Sense] is tingling.**

I ducked down and rolled almost instinctively when I noticed Murayama's eyes widen, while Katase's steeled. Good thing too, since someone had punched right through where my head used to be. I turned around, only to be frozen in shock at the HUD over the man that tried to take my head off.

**Biker Gang Boss – Level 15**

God dammit! That's too much of a level difference! I would have been definitely toast if the punch had hit.

"Are you sure It's these guys? The boy doesn't seem like much." the Boss said. It was then that I noticed the Leader from yesterday standing beside him, all bandaged up.

"It's them all right, Aniki. The boy snuck up on us." the Leader answered the Boss's question. Almost immediately, we were surrounded by 8 more goons, all level 3s. As far as I was concerned, I'd be extremely useless with the boss fight. I played enough games to know where that would end. The goons on the other hand were fair game. So the moment I saw Katase reach for her bamboo sword, I burst into action.

"[Rising Knee]" I called out as I jumped for the nearest goon, hitting him with a knee strike to the face. The moment I landed, I lunged for the thug to my right, letting the first one crumple to the floor. Taking advantage of his complete surprise at my actions, I [Sucker Punch]ed him, which seemed to be enough to incapacitate him. Turning around, I sprinted to the gang member the furthest from me, before ramming my shoulder into him. The force of the shoulder tackle was enough to send him crashing against the wall.

It was at this point that the gang members finally broke out of their stupor. One came charging right at me, swinging wildly. He had absolutely no form or finesse to his movements, only brute force. The fact that I could tell that surprised me a bit, but not enough that I couldn't manage to get out of the essentially blind charge. Allowing him to go past me, I spun around to hit him with a roundhouse kick to his back, sending him careening into the gang member trying to box me in from behind.

Once I landed, I noticed that Murayama had managed to take out two goons by herself, while Katase was engaging the Boss. The injured leader seemed to be staying back; possibly because he didn't want another beating. The last of the goons seemed to be trying to sneak up on Murayama. Seeing that, I ran towards him. Just before I reached him, I jumped into the wall, before pushing off with one leg, getting a bit more elevation. With a war cry, I came down on him, hitting him cleanly on the jaw with a punch. Making sure that all of the goons were knocked out, I turned towards the battle that was unfolding between Katase and the Boss.

Katase seemed to be having a hard time dealing with the Boss, mainly because he could actually fight. He was dodging her blows with extreme ease, although he didn't try to get any closer, probably because of Katase's great technique. Murayama looked eager to join, but because of a lack of weapon, couldn't act on her wish. Especially because the boss was wearing knuckle-bracers. I looked around in the hopes of finding something that could help Katase, when I noticed a metal trash can leaning against the wall.

I walked up to the trash can, before grabbing it with my hands and hoisting it up. It was surprisingly heavy for a trash can, but not something I couldn't handle. Then I turned towards the boss… and chucked it right at him.

"Heads Up." I said as the metal object impacted against his head. He fell flat on the ground, completely dazed by the hit, before Katase swooped in and knocked him out with her bokken. I turned around to where the Leader was supposed to be, but he seemed to have scrammed the moment I had picked up the trash can. As if signifying that the battle was over, several messages popped up in front of me.

**Congratulations! You have defeated the Biker Gang Boss – with a little help, of course.**

**Your level has increased by 4.**

**You have 20 points to spend.**

**The level of [Street Fighting] has increased by 3.**

**Reputation greatly increased with Katase.**

**Reputation greatly increased with Murayama.**

**You have created a special skill through a special act.**

**Shoulder Tackle (Active) – Level 1 – 0.0%**

**Ram into your opponent with your shoulder. Very effective in getting your opponent off their feet.**

**MP cost – 15**

**You have created a special skill through a special act.**

**Superman Punch (Active) – Level 1 – 0.0%**

**Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's Superman! Jump high to get elevation, before land a punch on your opponent. They won't know what hit them.**

**MP cost – 25**

**You have created special skill through a special act.**

**Parkour (Passive) – Level 1 – 0.0%**

**The better you can traverse the environment, the deadlier you will be.**

**Passively increase DEX by 5%**

"Nice." I couldn't help but say to myself. I walked up to the downed [Biker Gang Boss], and found that his knuckle-bracers had come off. I picked it up, triggering another notification.

**Weapon – Brass Knuckles**

**Melee**

**Attack 5**

**Do you want to equip?**

**Yes – No**

I don't want to equip it now. So I pocketed the weapon. Spoils of war, and all, you must understand.

I turn to the girls, who seemed to look appreciatively in my direction. "I didn't expect you to be so good in a fight." said Murayama. She then turned towards Katase, and communicated something with her through her eyes, before turning back towards me. "So, Issei. Want to join us to the crepe shop?"

"I'd love too."

**Author's Note:**

**Two days and my chapter size tripled. Quite nice, isn't it? Don't expect it too much though. My internet wasn't really working, so it's basically a two day update squeezed into one. **

**Some people were wondering why [Sneaking] is an active skill instead of a passive skill. First of, stealth is passive, but Issei has to sneak around himself to increase his stealth. It's like the difference between actively trying to not make any noise, or not make any noise without any effort. He still has a passive stealth option (through [Sneaking]), but he can improve his stealth by using MP.**

**Now, there were some concern about why some of the skills cost MP. It's mainly because the skills were made to add on to an already basic skill, like a punch, and add some energy to it. This happened because Issei was unconsciously putting some mana into his movements.**

**I'll try and keep to a quick update schedule for now, but I really don't know how long I could keep this up. On a side note, this start is way better than my first story, in terms of how well I can write. I did improve in a year and a half it seems.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gamer or High School DxD. **

"So, Issei. What do you do in your free time? You know, aside from perving around." asked Murayama. We were currently sitting at a window table in the neighborhood crepe shop. Murayama was sitting right across from me, while sitting beside her was Katase. Having finished the crepe that she was eating, Murayama reached for her second one, waiting for me to answer. I must say, these crepes are quite good, and I didn't even have a sweet tooth.

Katase, on the other hand seems to have a monstrous sweet tooth. She was already well into her fourth crepe, and had actually ordered double that amount. I never understood how girls could just gorge on deserts and not have a visible impact on their figure. Maybe it all went to their boobs? If that were the case, I must thank whichever person was it that came up with the idea of sweets…

In any case, I can somewhat understand Katase's case. She is an athlete, and needs all the carbs she can get; although a balanced diet for other nutrition is also important. Burning through some calories is nothing much for someone who is physically active. For someone like Katase, who actually carried her shinai around all the time probably meant that she also practices at home a lot. She probably never has to worry about eating too much.

"Hmm… Let's see. I spend a lot of time playing games and stuff. I also watch a lot of anime too." I said, answering Murayama's question. "Other than that, there is nothing much that I actually do… That just makes me a perverted otaku, doesn't it?" I smacked my forehead on the table as realization dawned on me, making sure not to get a face full of the crepe in front of me. "No wonder girls don't like me." I groaned.

Murayama seemed to be a bit conflicted when she saw me have a depressing epiphany, not quite sure how to handle such a situation. "Now, now. Don't get all depressed over something like that. Even you have some good qualities that girls would like. You know, like… like…" She tried to comfort me, but considering that she couldn't find any redeeming qualities, it didn't do any good. It was at this point that Katase came to her rescue.

"You fight well." she said, having just finished gorging down on her sixth crepe. Murayama brightened up at Katase's words, picking up from where she left off. "That's right. You are really good at fighting. And you came to our aid didn't you. That's a knight in a shining armor moment right there, and all girls like their knight in a shining armor. All girls." She said, leaning forward for the last part for more emphasis.

"But I can't just go around fighting people willy-nilly. That would just make me a delinquent." I almost whined. Seriously, I am not the kind of person that revels in the fight. The only reason I had even survived the two fights was because of how calm my mind was during them. I couldn't panic even if I wanted to, and I probably won't come to get addicted to the feeling of a fight either. Probably because of that [Gamer's Mind] ability.

"I didn't mean it like that." said Murayama. "I'm saying that as long as you behave like a gentleman with girls, and help them with your fighting ability, there is no way you would still be hated by girls. And you will get lots of chances to impress them. You would be surprised with how many boys are out there who try to tease girls they have never even met."

I pondered over Murayama's words. She is right in some aspects. The main reason girls hate me is because of my rather open perverseness. Hell, I think it's more than just open; I pretty much shove the fact into their face. That can't be a good impression, no matter who the person is. I mean sure it's nice to be honest, but shouting out that I like breasts is a bit too much. I mean, who doesn't like breasts? Be they small or large, they have their own qualities. So it is really redundant to let everyone know that I like breasts. And now that they know, there is no need to do so anymore.

"You know what, that is really good advice." I said, causing Murayama to get slightly embarrassed from the compliment, her cheeks ever so slightly reddening as blood rushed to them. "But I suppose that is a given, you two are girls, and would better know what girls like or dislike. Maybe I should just ditch Matsuda and Motohama and make you two my best friends? It's not like they give me any good advice or anything." I mused.

"That's a big jump in relationship, don't you think?" said Katase. She had just finished eating her last crepe… along with mine. Not that I mind too much. They may be good, but I don't eat as much sweet things as her. And from the looks of it, getting large amounts of sugar into her system has seemed to mellow her a lot. Instead of the suspicious aura she had only moments ago, she now looked as if she was completely fine with being around me. "Even if you have helped us with the Biker Gang, you did regularly peek on us." I could clearly make out the mirth in her voice. She was ribbing me!

"And I'd like to think that I've been punished enough for my actions. Or were the group beatings not enough?" I replied.

"There is never enough beating for perverts." Katase answered, not missing a beat.

"In any case, we all got off on the wrong foot, and it was mostly… actually no, entirely my fault." I corrected quickly when Katase narrowed her eyes at me. "I hope that you would come to forgive my actions. And I promise that I would never peek on you two without permission." The last comment of course earned me two chops to the top of my head. Not that they hurt too much, but I still reacted by rubbing my head.

"So… Friends?" I asked tentatively. The Kendo Club duo, seemed to look at me long and hard, before glancing at each other. They then both turned towards me, and nodded.

"Friends."

**Congratulations!**

**You have befriended Shidou Murayama.**

**You have befriended Takeuchi Katase.**

After that I had parted with the two and head home, slightly giddy for finally becoming friends with girls. That maybe a small step for most, but a giant step for someone like myself.

Although I really don't want to get friendzoned permanently. That would be extremely detrimental to my goal of getting a harem. I would be surrounded by women, all of them wanting to be with me. Surprisingly though, I was given a quest alert at this point.

**Quest Alert**

**It's Harem Time (Long Term)**

**Woo girls until you reach the point where they are willing to share you amongst themselves.**

**Completion Award: A Harem, of course**

**Warning: Not handling the girls properly may lead to beatings, permanent injuries, monetary losses, negative social impact and death.**

Umm… so I can even turn long term goals into quests? That's so awesome. Although the warnings are a bit disconcerting. They seem like extremely possible of happening. But who cares about that. I now have a quest that I must plow headfirst into. And with Murayama and Katase's advice, I will have girls falling for me in no time.

I'd like to believe that the laugh I gave at this juncture did not resemble an evil scientist, or that it scared away all the people in my vicinity.

After I reached home, I made sure to actually check my stats and skill. All the new skills seemed to be created randomly whenever I did something. If this continues, I'd soon be overwhelmed by the amount of skills I actually need to level up. Hell, if there was any way to manage the skills I'd be pretty grateful. But this probably won't happen any time soon.

I have also come to a conclusion on how my powers work. For example, [Observe] only showed things I had any scope of understanding. If there was something I never knew about, it wouldn't show up. Which would explain the lots of question marks I came across with the entirety of the student council when I tried to get information about them. Also, the fact that Katase has a monstrous sweet tooth was also added to her information. So [Observe] only showed me information that I knew, or could deduce from the information provided.

I get the feeling that someone nerfed the skill because it had the capability of finding out everything about a person. Oh well.

The [Parkour] skill actually got my attention. As far as I know, it's the ability to jump across buildings and climbing walls. That seems to be a really good way of catching the opponent of guard. And if Jackie Chan's fighting style is any indication, it is pretty effective. There's also the Assassin's from Assassin's Creed. Maybe I could learn some of their skills? I'd have to level up this if I want any sort of advantage when I get into a fight.

Not that I want to get into fights on purpose. But they seem to be such a good way of gaining levels that I am sorely tempted.

Speaking of gaining levels… I managed to get 20 freaking points to spend on stats! It was such a big amount that I got confused almost immediately on what to do with them. Considering my current fighting style, which seems to take full advantage of close-combat and the environment, along with the brass-knuckles I got, the most prudent option would be to just dump them into physical stats. But considering the amount MP my skills seem to eat up, I was also tempted to put them all into intelligence to boost my MP.

After a lot of deliberation I put some points into my Intelligence and Wisdom to round them out, before putting the rest into Strength and Dexterity. I needed to be able to dodge attacks, which should be taken care of by the Dexterity, while I would get the knock out power from the Strength.

**Hyoudou Issei – Level 6**

**The Gamer**

**Hyoudou Issei is a sophomore at Kuoh Gakuen. He is famous for his unbridled lust for the female body, and his unyielding love for breasts. He is known as the Oppai Baka amongst the student body, and is hated by the general female populace.**

**HP 200/200**

**MP 150/150**

**STR 15**

**VIT 9**

**DEX 14**

**INT 15**

**WIS 10**

**LUC ?**

**MP Regen 2% (3 MP) per minute**

**Points 0**

**Money 725**

I would have put some into Vitality to increase my durability, but oh well. I'd just have to run every day to increase that.

The following week was mostly uneventful. I fell into a regular routine where I'd wake up early in the morning to go for a jog. After a bit of experimentation, I fell into a suitable rhythm, which really helped in my training. I gained 4 Vitality points just by running for a week…

I tried not to let it get to my head. The stat gains actually slowed down as time went on, meaning the early burst was because I was just that weak to begin with.

Once at school, I actually paid attention to the class. While it was still boring, for some reason I had a lot better time retaining the lectures in my memories that I had before I gained this new ability. Probably because of the amount of points I had dumped on Intelligence. As it stands, I only gained one point in it for over a week of class. I did gain another point while regularly doing homework.

I have actually begun to spend my lunch time with my newfound friends much to the dismay of Matsuda and Motohama. They had spent the entire week calling me traitor and such, and had decided to spread some false rumors regarding me and the two girls. They had to stop almost immediately though, when they were caught by both Katase and Murayama, who did not like their slandering. At all. The two boys still had the bruises to remind themselves of what would happen if they ever tried to do that again.

I had managed to calm them down after talking to them after school. They were quite shocked when I told them that the best way to actually get girls was to be gentlemanly and not let your libido to control you. They looked at me as if I had grown a second head, and then demanded where the real Hyoudou Issei was. I had to tell them some of the more private things I had in my collection for them to believe me. They actually cheered me on when they realized that I was spending more time with the girls to help with my rather bad reputation.

They didn't need to know that I was actually enjoying my time with Murayama and Katase a lot more than I did when they went off on their perverted rants, which was every day.

After school, I would practice my new found [Parkour] skill, and I must say it was a really great thing. To be able to jump up walls taller than me, and then run across them was extremely fun. Jumping rooftops on the other hand was quite scary, and I haven't actually tried it yet. I did manage to boost my dexterity by 1 though.

I also went around completing some of the simple quests which help with my dismal reputation. I couldn't really do too much with all my training, but my reputation was coming along somewhat well. Other than that, there really was nothing much I could do. I mean, sure I could go around getting better at fighting by beating thugs up, but what good would that do? It's not like I want to become an outlaw vigilante or something. Being a superhero is hard work. Especially with the amount of bullshit situations they find themselves in. All I want to do is have a nice harem. That's not too much to ask now, is it? And I don't really think I would need to learn how to fight for that.

Of course, it seems that karma didn't really want me to live a life without fighting. After all, why else would I get an ability that duplicated the system from a role-playing game?

It was a Sunday, and I was on my daily run. As I looked around the street that I was on, I realized that it was quite empty. It was understandable, though. Not many people would actually wake up at 7 am on a holiday. Hell, I myself wouldn't wake up at this hour if not for the fact that I seem to sleep for a fixed 8 hours, no matter when I go to sleep, or how tired I am. Every single time, I would wake up after eight hours of sleep, and my HP and MP would be restored. And no matter what I tried, I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for quite some time. So I was forced to make use of the opportunity that was provided.

There was another reason for the street being empty though. When I had left home, there was no cloud in the sky, but it had gotten extremely cloudy over a very, very short period of time. Soon afterwards, the rain started pouring down heavily, completely drenching me. I was contemplating on turning around, only continuing forward because of a really odd feeling in my stomach, something telling me that things were going to change today. My daily, boring life would finally change. While my [Danger Sense] was tingling – there were several messages – I couldn't really turn back. I was formulating plans to deal with whatever the danger with a really calm mind. Something which I felt should scare me, but it didn't.

Was this what a protagonist in a game felt like? The inexplicable urge to walk right into danger, not knowing whether they would come out of the encounter unscathed, but still believing in themselves to overcome whatever odds they faced? The complete and utter lack of fear and panic in front of the danger, keeping a fully calm and clear mind, and knowing what to do in the situation? Because it was not a good feeling. Habit told me that I should turn around and bolt, never to face this situation again. Instinct told me that whatever the danger was, it could be pretty harmful to me if I took one step wrong. But my mind was telling me to continue forward.

It wasn't long before the quest alert showed up. It didn't surprise me at all. I was fully expecting it to show up. What was surprising was the quest itself. Or to be more accurate, the quests, as in plural. There were two quest alerts, and both sounded (or was it read?) as extremely dangerous.

**Quest Alert**

**It's raining, it's pouring.**

**Help the Ame-onna fend off her assailant.**

**Completion Award: 5000 Exp**

**Increase Reputation with the Youkai**

**Completion Failure: Death**

**Quest Alert**

**Gotta Catch'em All… or not.**

**Help the Stray Exorcist 'capture' the Ame-onna.**

**Completion Award: 5000 Exp**

**Increase Reputation with the Stray Exorcists**

**Completion Failure: Death**

… Okay. That does not sound safe at all. For one thing, if I fail either of them I would end up dead. That is not safe at all. And what the hell was with the quests anyway? The name's weird to begin with. And what does it mean by helping an Ame-onna defend against her attacker. How the hell was I supposed to do that!? What's an Ame-onna in the first place? And also what the fuck is a Stray Exorcist supposed to be. I've heard of Exorcists before. They were supposed to be the ones who exorcise demons. How does someone like that become 'Stray'? And why was 'capture' within quotation marks? There were so many questions that I didn't have an answer to. And to add to my plight, another message box appeared over the two quest alerts.

**There will be times when you are faced with two quests that are in direct opposition to one another. There is no way to complete one without letting go of the other. Both the quests cannot be completed. Therefore you must decide which side you want to take when pick a quest. This can also occur for more than two quests.**

I waved my hand to make the message box to disappear. To my irritation, another message box made its presence known.

**Some quests cannot be refused. You must complete the quest in order to continue on with your life. There are no exceptions. These two quests are such. You cannot continue unless you complete one of them.**

Well fuck. There goes my idea of just refusing both quests and get away from this situation. Now that I think about, I didn't see any [Yes – No] dialogue box appear. Guess that means I have to touch one quest to accept it. Seriously, what did I do for my life to become like this? I mean first my life gets turned into a game, and then I keep on getting into fights. Then I get dumped into an inescapable fight where I have to pick sides on who to help, and if I fail, I end up dead. Does somebody have it out for me, huh? Because I can't think of any other reason that I get stuck in this situations.

Shaking my head profusely, I tried to banish all the confusing thoughts from my head. It's no use thinking about things that are completely out my control. The best course of action is to survive now and investigate later. Now, to pick a side… while it seems that the Ame-onna is a ghost or something similar for an exorcist to be after her, the fact that it's a 'stray' exorcist seems to spell trouble to me. Additionally, my instincts are telling me to help the girl, even if it is a ghost or a monster. Finally coming to a conclusion, I clicked on the first quest, and watched as the two windows simmered out of view.

The moment the windows disappeared, the sound of combat reached me. I had to jump backwards almost immediately afterwards when a shadow shot out from an alley, followed closely by a large blast of water. I put some distance with the shadow with a couple more jumps as more bursts of water came from the alley, which the target in question dodged handily. Once the initial assault subsided, the second participant in the fight walked out of the alley, finally giving me the full picture.

The first one out was a male, possibly in his mid-twenties. His blonde hair was parted from the middle of his scalp and fell to the sides, his bangs only coming down to his ears. His green eyes, along with his white, almost pale skin, made it quite obvious that he was a foreigner. His cheekbones were well defined, as was his jawline, displaying the utter lack of fat on his cheeks. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he belonged to a military at some point of his life. My assumption was only strengthened by the foot long dagger that he was holding in his right hand. The serrated blade was held in a reverse grip that was practiced and professional.

However, his clothing seemed to clash horribly with a military man. He was wearing a black coat, not unlike the many clergy I had seen wearing on the TV. The metal cross that hung from his neck was glistening in the rain. His black pants could be seen from underneath the coat, which fell only up to his knees. The only thing that matched my first impression of him was his combat boots. The name that was displayed over his head confirmed my second impression though.

**Stray Exorcist – Level 12**

That obviously meant that the other person was the Ame-onna. And I am not ashamed to admit it, but I froze in place when I first looked at her. She was beautiful, no questions asked. Her blue hair may not be of a regular color but it suited her quite nicely, no matter how disheveled it looked. It fell all the way to her shoulder blade, while her bangs framed her round, cute face quite nicely. Her eyes were a light shade of brown, bordering on golden, and had an almost ethereal gleam to them. She seemed to be around about my age from appearance alone.

Her clothes weren't doing me any favors, making sure that my attention stayed on her. She was wearing a blue kimono that had a light blue floral pattern printed on it. It was held in place by an indigo obi wrapped around her waist. It seemed the battle had some effect on her clothes as well since they were also in a mess. The kimono was barely in place thanks to the obi, while the collar was pulled aside to display her milky white skin to the world. There were also several cuts along the clothing itself caused by the dagger, some of which showed blood pouring from the wounds, showing that the knife had found its mark. The most prominent of the cuts ran horizontally over her left breast, and I was forced to stifle a blush as something pink caught my attention. It seemed that she believed in not wearing anything underneath her kimono. She was wearing a pair of sandals, which really didn't seem to be good for fighting. And she was of lower level than the exorcist.

**Ame-onna – Level 10**

I think I will thank my instinct once I survive the fight for picking the right side.

I looked on from the sidelines as the two seemed to be at an impasse, not even noticing me. That was a good thing I suppose. From the looks of things, the exorcist had around three-fourths of his health, while the Ame-onna's health was closer to full than him. This could mean that the battle was in the girl's favor, but looks can be deceiving. The Ame-onna looked positively exhausted, sweating profusely as her skin was flushed from the exertion. It probably had something to do with her depleted mana bar, which was in the reds, but I'm just guessing. The exorcist, on the other hand, looked pretty fresh, with no signs of tiredness. Which meant that those water blasts cost MP, water blasts that didn't make contact, and MP that the girl couldn't spare. Unless I did something soon, the mission was toast.

So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I picked up a trash can up from the roadside, idly noting that it was much easier than the last time, and chucked it towards the exorcist. I watched with morbid fascination as the dustbin flew through the air in an impressive arc, and to my complete horror and chagrin, missed the exorcist's head by sever feet and landed behind him with a loud crash. He turned towards me, having been notified of my presence. The thought that passed through my head at that moment was quite simple.

I need to work on my aim.

In hindsight, that was not my best plan, nor was it the best course of action. But I could dwell on them later. So I readied myself for a fight.

"Equip Brass Knuckles." I commanded, making sure to hold my hand behind my back as the weapon materialized around my fingers. This was a feature that I had discovered not too long ago. It seems that I also got an Inventory with my ability where I could keep just about anything. It also meant that I could equip and use things with just a voice command. Maybe I could become a Reequip Mage like Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail? With that thought, I burst into action, charging straight at the exorcist.

The moment I got close, I had to put on the brakes as he swiped at me with his dagger, and would have cut my stomach open if I hadn't stopped. He followed it up with a jab, forcing me to twist out of the way lest he pierced through my kidney. I used the spin to get directly into his guard, looking with satisfaction as I punched him in the stomach, forcing air and blood out of his mouth. I followed it up with an uppercut which he dodged, but not before catching me below my armpit, a deep gash forming where he hit. Both of his jumped backwards, putting distance between the two of us.

**You have gained the 'Bleeding' Status effect. You will lose 10 HP per minute.**

Ignoring the message, I looked at the exorcist, who had lost a chunk of his health with that one hit. Not that it was any different for me. I had lost a near third of my HP from one knife strike, and would lose more if the bleeding continued. Which meant I had so long before it was over. So I burst into action again.

This time instead of charging straight at him, I tried to circle around, to which he responded in kind. When there was only five feet between us, I fainted to the right, before lunging to the left. He read my fain expertly though, probably because I telegraphed my move. I couldn't really help it since I had absolutely zero combat training. Expecting the knife to embed into my side, I continued forward, my right hand going forward to smash his head in. A suicide attack, if you will. So imagine my surprise when a column of water hit the back of the exorcist's head, before slamming it into my brass knuckle wearing hand. The exorcist was out like a light before he knew what hit him.

As the exorcist collapsed, the Ame-onna was revealed right behind him, her arm extended from when she directed the water towards him. I carefully stepped over the prone form of the man, putting my weapons into my pocket as I did so.

"Are you alright?" I asked the girl, before wincing as the pain from my side registered. Fatigue took over as I nearly collapsed to the ground, only managing to stay on my knee. The girl was visibly perturbed at that, rushing over to my side.

"Should you really be asking that question in your condition?" her voice was beautiful and melodic.

"I'm fine." I replied with as much bravado I could muster. I couldn't really have her fussing over me too much. I was trying to be a hero here, after all. "It's just the little scratch."

This caused her to snort. The sound was so cute… getting off topic here. "_That_ is not a little scratch." She said, pointing at the still bleeding gash. "We need to stop the bleeding somehow." She seemed to look pensively at that, before grabbing onto my shirt and began to unbutton it.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are you doing?" I asked, flustered by her actions.

"I can't treat it if I can't see it." She replied, completely ignoring my discomfiture as she pulled my shirt off. She flinched when she noticed how deep the wound was. "Yeah. That's not a scratch." She said as she began to wipe the blood away with my shirt and some liberal application of water, which was plentiful in supply. Once the wound was clean, she clumped my shirt up before placing it on top of my wound. "Hold it there." she ordered, which I followed. She then proceeded to unwrap her obi, much to my embarrassment, before using it to secure the shirt in place in a makeshift bandage. "There. That should do it. You really shouldn't be jumping into fights like that. You could have been killed." She chided.

"I couldn't just leave a beautiful girl like you in danger, you know." I said, causing a fleeting blush to appear on her face.

"Still that is no reason for you to put yourself in danger." It was quite clear that she wanted to scold me for my reckless action, even with my reasoning. "And I could have handled myself."

"Didn't seem that way to me." I muttered, earning me a punch to my arm. "In any case, we need to find a change of clothes, especially for you. I can't in good conscious let you walk around like that." My words seemed to have the desired effect as she finally noticed her state of cloth, which was only barely covering her. "I could find you something if you come over to my place. My mom probably has some clothes that would fit you…" I let my offer hang as she seemed to mull over her options, before nodding in confirmation. "By the way, the name's Hyoudou Issei." I introduced myself.

"Saika Ono."

**Congratulations! Quest Complete**

**It's raining, it's pouring.**

**Completion Award: 5000 Exp**

**Increase Reputation with the Youkai**

**Your Level has increased by 2**

**You have 10 points to spend**

**Merry Christmas people. I have a new chapter for you today. Frankly it would have been done weeks ago if I didn't take a break and then the weather got effing cold. I have spent the last couple of weeks underneath the blanket, my pass time being reading other fan fiction. I kind of marathoned Gabriel Blessings works within this time. If you've never read them go do so. They are in one word awesome.**

**People should note that I have exams coming up in three weeks. So I'll probably not update during that time. I might get a New Year update, but don't hold your breath.**

**Also, I know I was kind of going overboard with the skills, but I have plans for them. Don't worry. I am not going to create skills that Issei never uses. I will do something to manage it soon.**

**In any case, don't forget to review. It always helps.**

**P.S. I am almost near 200 follows, here's to hoping it's crossed with this one.**


End file.
